Thanks, Eustace
by helyon
Summary: Negativity rules in Jill's day. Will it ever change?


My first fan fiction ever. Enjoy reading it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own the characters in this story.

Thanks, Eustace

The sky was darkening. Jill Pole looked up and saw a flash of white light and eventually heard a low rumble of thunder. She sighed but continued walking.

Everything turned out to be so dreadful that day. Jill got up later than usual. On the way to Experiment House her parents car broke down and her father had to run back home to get his tools. By the time Jill slid in her classroom they had just finished a quiz so the teacher yelled at her.

In Phys. Ed. class Adela Pennyfather deliberately threw the volleyball on the back of her head. Experiment House was a "mixed" school, and the Head never punished anyone who bully other kids. For the Head, they were interesting psychological cases. Jill thought it was reasonably unfair.

Later that day her parents called in the office of the Head and told her that they would not be picking her up because they will be both busy at work. So after putting her stuff in her locker, Jill got ready to walk home.

As she trudged down the path Jill felt a surge of self-pity. But this only lasted for a split second for she figured out that it would only make things worse.

She felt a drop of water on the cheek. Then another landed on her arm. The girl quickened her pace as the drops became larger and heavier. She used her math book to cover her head when the rain poured down.

The water puddles splashed as Jill Pole stepped on them. She ran even faster. Her hair was dripping. There was mud on her black shoes. Her wet clothes clung to her body.

Jill was already halfway home when she saw a figure on the road. She could not see who the person was. The stranger was under a huge black umbrella. She decided to ignore it when the person spoke in a familiar voice.

"Pole? Is that you?"

She stopped running. "Yes, it's me," she reluctantly replied, for she was not sure of whom the voice belonged to.

"What are you letting yourself get wet? You're drenched!" The person immediately shielded the umbrella over her. Then Jill saw him.

It was Eustace Scrubb. He had a concerned look on his face. He was also wearing a brown jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Why are you walking home?" he asked.

"My parents are busy at work," Jill said. She shivered.

"You're cold," Eustace remarked. He pulled off his jacket and slipped it one Jill's shoulders. "There."

"Where were you going, anyway?" Jill asked him.

"I forgot my science notebook back at school. But let me just walk you home."

Jill smiled for the first day in that day. She suddenly felt a strange feeling. It's as if all of the bad things never happened. She felt good, having Eustace for her friend. She thought of how he seems to be growing up lately. He used to be so immature and was one of those who liked to boss around other students at Experiment House. Then, after last hols, he had changed… because of a strange thing that happened. He had traveled to another world by the only way one can – Magic. Jill had also been there and they shared great adventures. They met Puddleglum, a Marsh-wiggle who assisted them in their journey to the North and they rescued Prince Rilian from the evil Witch of the Underworld. Jill and Eustace developed a close friendship.

"Okay. Thank you, Scrubb."

Jill walked the remaining half towards home, but this time she was with a friend and her mood was much lighter. They talked along the way, laughing as they reminisced wonderful moments.

Then Eustace stopped walking. Jill looked up. Her house was right in front of her. "Here already?" she said out loud. She had wished the walk never ended. But it did.

They walked right up to the doorstep. "You got your keys, right?" Eustace asked Jill. She nodded, pulling them out of her pocket.

Scrubb waited patiently as the girl slowly unlocked the front door. Scrubb felt good to have such a great pal. He watched as Jill tucked her hair behind her ear. Then he realized how pretty Jill was. Why had he not noticed that before? He stood there wondering.

"Scrubb? Would you like to come in?"

"Ah, no, sorry, Pole. I really have to… get my notebook." He turned red.

"Oh. Um, okay then." Jill blushed too. Why did she forget? Eustace's notebook was important. But then she was also disappointed.

The boy noticed the sad look on her face, so he quickly added, "I'm sorry. I…um, maybe next time." He turned back and started to walk away.

"Scrubb, wait!"

He turned back to Jill again. "Yes?"

She ran to him. Then she whispered in his ear. "Thanks, Eustace."

Eustace blushed. But his eyes glowed and they met Jill's beautiful ones. "Uh… you're welcome." He found some courage and said, "I have something to tell you… Jill…"

"Yes…?" Her heart began to pound. What would he say?

"I… um, I think I…love you," he confessed in a breathless voice.

As a response, Jill kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you too, Eustace." Jill added, "I'll give you back your jacket tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Eustace replied. As Jill walked back to her house and Eustace went on his way, secret smiles played on their lips.

End of Story

**Yay! Thanks for reading it! Review, please! Thanks:)**


End file.
